Lecciones de vida
by The dude55
Summary: Acompaña a Edward , Bella , Jacob y Alice por sus aventuras en la secundaria  siendo completamente humanos  mientras juntos descubren el mundo del amor , la amistad y todas las bellas cosas que engloba el madurar de cierto sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**(Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia…)**

**Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer y en esta historia son puramente humanos. Les ruego dejen algún review , aunque sean 2 palabras o 3 diciendo "me gusto" o "no me gusto". Lo que me importa es que lean lo que escribo y espero les agrade.**

Capitulo 1

Llovia a cántaros en la ciudad. Un señor en sus cuarenta se asomaba de su lujosa ventana , observando a un chico de no mas de 14 años correr frenéticamente con su mochila escolar hacia la puerta de su casa. El señor sonrió y se apresuró a bajar a abrir la puerta de la entrada. Abrió la puerta justo en el instante en que el chico empapado se precipitaba hacia la puerta. Ese chico era su su sobrino , aunque en realidad lo consideraba su nieto , parte de su linaje directo. Parte de esto fundamentado en la estrecha confianza que se tenían , razón misma que hacía que el aprecio del señor fuese correspondido por el joven al llamarle afectuosamente "abuelo".

El chico se llamaba ía 13 años de edad y empezaba a cursar el primer año de Secundaria. Edward era alto y de una complexión modesta, ni muy delgado ni "rellenito".Su cabello era quebrado y de color castaño claro. Su frente era un poco amplia, suficiente para hacer que sus frondosas cejas no se viesen tan enormes. Su nariz ligeramente chata se asomaba por encima de unos ojos color tenia algo muy peculiar en su mirada, siempre atenta y llena de curiosidad. Sus labios ligeramente gruesos enmarcaban una sonrisa tímida.

Edward todavía no desarrollaba un carácter propio , eso lo notaba su abuelo. Cada estación cambiaba de gustos , apariencia e intereses. Y aunque muchas veces serio , Edward seguía teniendo la mente de un niño.

Le encantaba visitar a su abuelo. Siempre le contaba historias de su adolescencia y de sus locuras universitarias , pero a la vez aconsejaba a Edward en todo lo que podía. El sentía que los consejos de su abuelo se iban a tornar cada vez más importantes , con eso de que la adolescencia se no era muy consciente de lo que era ese cambio en si , pero por las anécdotas de su abuelo , se emocionaba por entrar a esa etapa de su vida.

El en definitiva, quería mucho a su abuelo , al Sr. Cullen. Él era un hombre muy alegre y jovial , pero que era atormentado por un pasado oscuro y tormentoso, lleno de mujeres, excesos y decisiones equivocadas. Por su pasado , según Edward , el Sr. Cullen era un hombre un poco reservado en el aspecto de las mujeres y por lo mismo, a sus 44 años de edad se mantenía soltero.

Edward entró casi tambaleándose y tiritando de frío.

-Gracias abuelo-Logró decir entre el castaño de sus dientes.

-Adelante hijo , la comida ya esta hecha. Ahora te traigo una toalla y una cobija.-Lo invitó al comedor y lo sentó. Le sirvió una sopa caliente al tiempo en que Edward se secaba y entraba en calor con la cobija.

-Gracias abuelo.-Empezó a comerse la sopa gustoso y preguntó-¿Cómo estas abuelo?

-Muy bien hijo , ¿cómo te fue hoy , en tu primer día en la Secundaria?

-Bien bien , tranquilo la verdad , ni me dejaron tarea.

-Que bueno-el Sr. Cullen sonrió y dejó caer una interrogante-¿Y viste alguna chica…?

-…-Edward sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia su abuelo-Ay abuelo , tu sabes que a mi las chicas no me interesan , a mi lo que me importa es el internet y mis videojuegos.

-Eso dices tu ahorita , pero en unos meses , o hasta semanas , o quien lo diría, en unos cuantos días…

-Ja , ya veremos , aunque no creo. Aparte si quisiera algo con una chica o me metiera en algún problema , tengo al mejor casanova del mundo para aconsejarme.

-Gracias hijo , pero tienes que saber que algunas batallas las librarás tu sólo. Aparte no creo tener la misma habilidad que antes…-Edward se quedó pensando con esas palabras que su abuelo había dicho. Lleno de curiosidad se atrevió a hacer una inocente pregunta:

-Abuelo, ¿cómo es posible que nunca te hayas casado o tenido hijos?-El Sr. Cullen se sorprendió ligeramente de la pregunta , pero con todo sinceridad contestó:

-No lo sé hijo , es complicado , pero la verdad creo que fue por mi naturaleza misma. Mira , no me arrepiento de nada , pero a veces me pregunto si estaré oxidado…

-Y , ¿por qué no lo intentas otra vez?

-Bueno , porque aprendí que las mujeres son personas no trofeos y…-Guardo un silencio para replantear lo que iba a decir-y esa es una lección que debes aprender.

Se quedaron callados por el resto de la comida, cada quien pensando en lo que habían dicho y en el significado que tenían. Edward se sentía un poco confuso , así que se retiró de la mesa y se fue a la biblioteca a despejar su mente con algo.

El Sr. Cullen lavaba los platos mientras recordaba partes de su pasado. Se avergonzaba al pensar en lo que había hecho de joven , todos sus excesos , todo el daño que hizo no sólo a otros sino a si veía a si mismo más atrás inmerso en un mundo de sexo drogas y alcohol , lejos de la realidad. Sus excesos hicieron de el una persona manipuladora falsa y egoísta en esos tiempos , pero había decidido desde hace tiempo atrás cambiar lo que fue y convertirse en una persona digna , reconocida por sus logros y esfuerzos.

Trató de sacar el pasado de su mente y se prometió que lo haría todo para hacer de Alexander un chico honrado y que apreciase a las mujeres por su valor y belleza interior no por su escote y lo corto de sus vestidos. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era muy complicado y que en el camino se encontraría con numerosos obstáculos , y aún peor , con sus propios demonios personales...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola , ya saben que los personajes no son míos bla bla , las descripciones y las personalidades y las amistades no se relacionan en algunos casos igual que en el libro, les pido comprensión y tolerancia. Gracias por sus reviews , creanme son una bocanada de aire fresco y pues por sus comentarios aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Disfruten y comenten.**

Capitulo 2

Edward estaba emocionado por su segundo día en la Secundaria. No podía esperar para reunirse con sus amigos y platicar sobre los cambios notorios entre la Primaria y la Secundaria. Edward llegó a la escuela con las palabras de su abuelo rondando en su mente: "Las mujeres son personas , no trofeos…".

Edward no alcanzaba a entender como era posible pasar a las personas como objetos y más como trofeos. Será como en las caricaturas que degollan a los animales y embalsaman sus cabezas para ponerlas en la pared de la sala , sobre una chimenea?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el jovial saludo de su amigo Jacob.

-Edward , hola.

-Hola, Jacob.

Jacob era un chico igual de alto que el pelo liso y negro como el carbón. Sus ojos de color verde desentonaban de su cara seria. Su complexión era parecida a la de Edward , solo que Jacob era notoriamente mas delgado en todo aspecto. Pero no sólo en lo físico se asemejaban , también en su mentalidad. En ese momento a los 2 solo les importaba como, cuando y donde iba a salir el próximo videojuego de moda.

-Oye Edward , hiciste la tarea de Mate?

-Si claro , que tiene?

-Me la pasas?-Edward sonrió al escuchar eso , tenía el presentimiento que muchas mañanas iban a ser así. Edward sin ningún problema se quitó su mochila , rebuscó entre sus cosas y le entregó un cuaderno lo tomó agradecido y lo expresó:

-Gracias

-No hay de qué , nada más me lo regresas después de inglés.

-Si , claro , no hay problema.-Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta las escaleras del colegio.

Su colegio no era nada grande , y su forma era un cuadrado casi desde arriba se veía el patio de basquetbol (el único patio del colegio) de forma vertical en la parte superior izquierda. Toda la parte inferior era un rectángulo que constituía al edificio de Secundaria de 3 pisos de altura, y de la misma altura , pero en la parte derecha se encontraba el edificio de la Preparatoria. Se entraba por la parte norte de la cancha de basquetbol y se salía por ahí mismo. Sin gran ciencia esa era la escuela de Edward y Jacob.

Los dos subieron las escaleras hasta el piso mas alto , dedicado únicamente a los 3 salones de primero de secundaria. Entraron en el segundo salón , el salón de Edward para que dejara su mochila , ahí, se encontraron con Bella y Alice , sus mejores amigas. Las dos eran como hermanas , solo en la unión ya que en el físico habían bastantes diferencias.

Bella era una jovencita bastante alta (pero no como Edward y Jacob) de un cuerpo fino y delgado. Sus caderas apenas notables y sus busto todavía sin desarrollar denotaban que la pubertad apenas la estaba alcanzando. Esto mismo se notaba en su cara. Tenía facciones todavía muy infantiles , combinados con pómulos nada marcados y una nariz respingona. Sus ojos eran de un cafe claro , que combinaba con el color castaño de su cabello largo y lacio.

Alice solo compartía la altura con Bella. Ella era ya una señorita aunque no plenamente entonación de sus caderas era pronunciada y su busto , aún discreto, se asomaba con mayor notoriedad. Su rostro era más alargado y curveado y sus ojos de un cafe muy oscuro. Su pelo quebradizo , era de un color negro intenso contrastante con lo claro de la cabellera de Bella.

-Hola-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Que onda?-Contestaron Jacob y Edward-¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias, y ustedes?

-Chido, gracias.

-Ya nos vamos?-Le preguntó Alice a Jacob.

-A, claro-contestó, tomó su mochila y se dirigió con Alice hacia el salón de al lado. Bella y Edward se quedaron platicando un rato ahí mismo esperando a la maestra de Intermedio (su "nivel" de Ingles) Jacob y Alice mientras tanto eran "Básicos". En este nivel había apenas 15 alumnos y le verdad , su maestra era bastante complaciente , a diferencia de la Maestra de Intermedios que era medio estricta y nada consoladora de falta de tareas , según opiniones de generaciones pasadas.

Edward y Bella se fueron a sentar con unos amigos suyos , dos hermanos. Rodrigo y Sebastián. A diferencia de Alice y Bella ellos dos no se parecian ni física, ni mentalmente. Mientras Sebastian era mas calculador y serio ; Rodrigo era impulsivo , hiperactivo y con un inmenso sentido del humor. Edward siempre se sorprendíá de como al ser tan distintos se llevaran tan bien , aparte de ser hermanos. Honestamente era muy extraño verles pelear y casi nunca se traían problemas con nadie . Eran buena gente y por eso a Edward y a Bella les gustaba juntarse con ellos.

Por fin llegó la maestra . Mercedes se llamaba ( Edward pensaba en coches al escuchar su nombre…).

Al ser apenas la segunda clase , la maestra se introdujo de nuevo :

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Mercedes y voy a ser su maestra de Ingles del curso Intermedio. Ya se que ayer nos presentamos , pero quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer pero ahora en ingles. Por favor , uno a uno , vayanse levantando y díganme su nombre , su lugar y fecha de nacimiento por favor.-Señaló a Bella y tímida se levantó y dijo en un ingles acentuado:

-Gellou,…My name is Bella, but my friends call me Bella. I was borned(se escucharon ligeras risas al pronunciar eso) in México City.

-Ok, Bella , thank you , you may sit down. The boy next to her, please.- Edward se levantó y pronunció un poco nervioso.

-My name is Edward , i was born here , in México City.

La clase continuó con las presentaciones hasta el término de la clase. Pero durante todo ese rato Edward seguía consternado sobre las palabras de su abuelo , pero ahora solo se concentraba en una : "Mujeres". Edward de pronto empezó a notar lo lindo que se le veía el cabello a la de la banca de al lado. O de lo cambiado que estaba la de la banca de atrás. De hecho Edward empezó a buscar un detalle bonito en cada chica a su lado y se puso a pensar que nunca antes en su vida se había fijado en las mujeres como tal y mucho menos se había fijado en lo "bonitas" que eran.

-Que extraño , qué me estará pasando?-Se preguntó sin respuesta-¿Me estará pasando solo a mi?

No , definitivamente no era el único. Jacob estaba distraído mirando por la ventana mientras a lo lejos escuchaba a la maestra de ingles decir algo. Sentía algo curioso en su interior, como cosquilleos en el estomago y parecía tener insuficiencia respiratoria ya que suspiraba demasiado.

-Espero no estarme enfermando -Pensó Jacob. Pero en realidad , aunque el lo ignoraba, suspiraba cada vez que volteaba a ver a Verónica. Se sentaba en diagonal atrás de el y sin que ella lo notará , constantemente se volteaba a echarle un vistazo. A Vero sin querer se le cayó su lápiz y en una fracción de segundo , Jacob ya lo había levantado y tartamudeante complementó:

-Se te cayó tu lápiz…

-Gracias-le dijo Vero con un sonrisa ; más que suficiente para que Jacob le correspondiera con otra sonrisa al tiempo en que ahogaba un suspiro. Vero se volteó a seguir escuchando lo que dijo la maestra mientras Jacob reanudaba sus vistazos hacia la ventana. Su comportamiento se le hacía extraño y trataba , sin éxito, tratar de explicarse la razón de su comportamiento. No lo sabía pero Jacob estaba …enamorado.

Tocó la campana que indicaba la final de la clase la maestra se despidió y pasó a retirarse. Alice seguía recordando las palabras de la menestra mientras lo apuntaba en su agenda. Se levantó de su banca y guardó sus cosas en la mochila. Se quería quedar a platicar un rato con Jacob en lo que empezaba su siguiente clase , pero lo vió tan absorto mirando por la ventana , que decidió mejor salir al pasillo sola. Sintió el golpe de aire frió y se apretujó en el suéter escolar que aunque largo , no era muy caliente. Casi trotó para llegar a su salón. El primero del piso , previamente ocupado por Avanzados. Dejó su mochila al fondo del salón y se volteó para salir al helado pasillo. En su transcurso , notó como dos de sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo con una expresión sorpresiva. Alice los miró al tiempo en que los chavos rápidamente desviaron su mirada y se quedaron en silencio. Alice salió al pasillo al tiempo en que escuchó su nombre acariciar los labios de uno de los chicos que se le había quedado viendo , sin duda , de que era sobre ella que conversaban.

-Imbéciles-pensó.

Bella recogió sus cosas al toque de la campana y salió del salón. Se asomó por el barandal al patio de basquet donde vió todavía a los de tercer año corriendo se fijó en especial en un grupo de hombres más altos y robustos que los otros que corrían desbocados alrededor del patio. Corrían en short así que tuvo tiempo en fijarse en los músculos de sus piernas. De la musculatura de sus brazos y de lo resplandeciente de su cabello rebozante en sudor. Bella suspiró y dejó escapar una pícara sonrisa. Dejó de verlos y se dirigió a buscar a Alice para platicar sobre los chicos recién ingresados.

Estaba radiante , sabía que este año estaría lleno de ligue y hasta otras cosas más…


End file.
